The Legend of Zelda: A New Hero
by DoomsdayLee
Summary: When Farores chosen Hero falls in battle, due to a problem with the prophecy, what will become of the world? Who will save Hyrule now? Sorry, I SUCK at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: First off, obviously, I don't own Zelda or anything related to it. I own NOTHING in this chapter, understood? Good! Don't go suing my broke ass.  
Second, I wanted to try something new with Zelda fics. Leave some reviews and tell me what you think. When I see some reviews, good or bad, I'll continue. However, if you _do_ leave a bad review, that's fine. Just, please, be constructive. Tell me what I can do to get better and I'll see if it helps.

* * *

Link looked out towards the massive spire on the horizon that was Ganon's Tower, standing in the door-frame of Lon Lon Ranch. Absently, he rubbed the top of his left hand, over the Triforce mark that rest there, signifying his status as the chosen of the Goddess Farore. Tomorrow, when the sun peeked over the horizon, Link would fight Ganondorf, and end his seven year reign of terror. Tomorrow, he'd face his destiny. Tomorrow…  
"Thinking about tomorrow?" A female voice asked from behind the Hero. Link felt two arms wrap around his neck gently. He looked over his shoulder, Malon's smiling face filling his vision. He had stopped at Lon Lon Ranch to tell Malon how he felt about her. He did this knowing what may happen. Knowing that he may not return from his battle tomorrow, he didn't want something as important as love to go unsaid. Link smiled softly, and nodded simply, looking forewords again. "Pfft, Link," Malon scolded him gently. "stop it. I told you, you're spending at least one day without any worries of destiny or monsters or sages with me, and then tomorrow, you're going to go to Ganon's tower, and kick so much ass, your boot is going to permanently stink of monster butt. Got it?" The daughter of the ranch owner removed her arms from Link and crossed them, leaning back. Link turned from the dark scene before him, looking to the young woman before him with a smile. She was right. He was going to have plenty to worry about tomorrow, with the fate of Hyrule hanging in the balance. He turned to the woman he loved, and who, evidently, loved him. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, remembering the joke Talon, Malon's father, had made a joke seven years ago about Link marrying Malon. Perhaps he would do just that when he returned. Malon wrapped her arms around Link's neck, kissing his lips for the second time, the first having happened moments after Link confessed his feelings to her. Malon pulled Link into her house, pushing the door shut behind him.

Ganondorf sat at the top of his tower, his fingers skillfully plucking away at the organ keyboard, listening to the music ring through the large room, and knowing that the sound reverberated through the halls and top floors of his tower. He felt the slight heat on his right hand, knowing without seeing the light of the Triforce of Power glowed in it's rightful place, anxious to be joined by the other two pieces. Ganondorf knew the organ was cliché and unneeded, but he felt it was a very nice touch. Some clichés were there for a reason after all. Eye's closed, Ganondof basked in the pink glow that held Princess Zelda, sneaky little wretch. Ganondorf could simply kill the Princess now, claim the Triforce of Wisdom, and be more powerful than he'd ever imagined, and easily crush Link, but that didn't sit right with the King of Gerudo. Even now he could hear the fight below him winding down as Link dispatched the pair of Iron knuckles he had stationed there to get the Hero into fighting form. It was only sporting after all, and besides, it made things more…cinematic for the day when he retold this story. Not to mention, more thrilling for the Princess above him to watch as her last sights on Hyrule. He knew the Hero of Time wouldn't be stopped by a few little monsters set in his way. They were like so many pawns before the knight that even now rushed up the stairs to their final confrontation. The door rose suddenly, the sound of the door slamming open, cutting into the dramatic organ music's superiority over the silence. Ganondorf's hand began to glow even more fiercely, sensing both of the other pieces that would soon join it. A surge of healing magic ran through the room, cued by Ganondorf himself. He wanted Link at his fullest for when they fought, so he could defeat the Hero of Time at his best. Ganondorf suddenly stopped playing, looking at his right hand.  
"The Triforce pieces are resonating... They are combining into one again…" He said, eyes never leaving his hand. "The two Triforce pieces I could not capture on that day seven years ago…I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!" Ganondorf let out a laugh, standing strait. "And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!" Ganondorf turned, throwing his cape back turning to Link. "These toys are to much for you! I command you to return them to me!" With a mighty yell, and a torrent of dark energy buffeting the Hero of Time, the battle began in earnest.

How did things come to this? Link had defeated Ganondorf, he'd rescued her, and things were supposed to have been over! And now, Link battled a losing battle against a large pig-monster. Ganon. Zelda shook her head, willing her power to it's fullest, trying to lower the flaming barrier that surrounded the battlers. Before the battle had even started, Ganon had knocked the Master Sword from Link's hand, leaving the Hero without his best weapon, without the sword made to kill evil such as this. Link was fighting valiantly, and, with the power of Farore on his side, but unless Zelda could get him his sword, even the Goddess' couldn't help Link now. The Princess let out a quiet cry as she saw Link slammed into the fiery wall, heard him scream out in pain, and fall before Ganon. Raising his swords, Ganon prepared for the final strike. Suddenly, Link rolled to his back, pulling his bow from the quiver and knocking it, light flying off of the arrow. Ganon howled in anger, the howl turning from one of anger to pain as the arrow flew into his face. The pain this caused Ganon to drop the flaming barrier, if only for a little while.  
"Link! The Master Sword is here! Hurry up!!" Link scrambled to his feet, running towards his sword. Zelda smiled slowly, surely, now, this fight would be over for good. She closed her eyes, calling her power, preparing to hold the beast still, so Link could finish him off once and for all. It was then that her horror became reality.

Ganon dropped his blades, blindly groping the air around him, and his fingers caught the back of Link's sheath, pulling the hero closer. Link fell to his back before Ganon's feet, even as he cleared his eyes. Link knocked another arrow, aiming it at Ganon. The King of evil roared in fury, knocking the bow away from Link, and wrapping his huge, meaty hand around Link. The hero struggled, trying to free himself from the beast's grip. However, it was all in vain. Ganon grinned evilly, his piggish eyes focusing on Link. With all of the strength of the Triforce of Power, Ganon began to squeeze. Zelda scream into the night air neatly mirrored Link's. However, Link's scream was cut off by the horrific sound of crunching bones and popping organs as the great Hero breathed his last.

Zelda couldn't breath. It…It wasn't possible! Ganon had…won?! No! No!! Zelda closed her eyes and shook her head furiously, her blond hair following her movements. Any second now, she'd wake up. She'd wake up, still a prisoner of Ganondorf's, waiting for Link to come rescue her. Opening her eyes slowly, Zelda saw Gannondorf throw Link's lifeless body aside, and roar his triumph. Zelda bit her lip, summoning all of the courage she could, grabbing the Master Sword from where it lie, and running from the scene, fleeing with the only hope that the people had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: First off, obviously, I don't own Zelda or anything related to it, except for my OCs. Understood? Good! Don't go suing my broke ass.  
Second: And so we meet two of my OC characters, once again, leave some reviews and tell me what you think. When I see some reviews, good or bad, I'll continue. However, if you _do_ leave a bad review, that's fine. Just, please, be constructive. Tell me what I can do to get better and I'll see if it helps.

* * *

Years had passed since that sorrowful day, when the Hero of Time fell, and in the gates of Lon Lon Ranch, Malon Lon stood looking over the vast Hyrule Fields. She let out a soft sigh, tucking an errant hair back behind her ear. He was coming soon. The Ranch girl shook her head, sadly looking to the massive black castle in the distance. As much as Malon hated him, she had to give Ganondorf credit: When he built a trophy, he built a trophy. Dragmire Citadel was quiet possibly one of the most grandeur middle fingers she had ever seen. It was like one of the Darknuts that Ganondorf commanded, emanating both power and it's very existence being a threat to those who would oppose him. Made of stone, blacked by a fierce flame, it towered where Ganondorf's Tower once stood, intruding upon the heavens as if it intended to face the very Goddesses. A single spire jutted from the front of it, over-looking Castletown. Built for equal parts comfort and menace, it was rumored that within it's walls, the beds were the very finest, fit for the Goddesses themselves, and the prison floors were hard and cold enough to even make a Goron beg for comfort. It was also said that the spire was made both to make sure that even the Kokiri could see Ganondorf wasn't meant to be trifled with, and to provide something that he could see when he returned to the desert. Malon shook her head, chasing the thoughts of Ganondorf away, knowing the thoughts of Link would soon follow. She looked up and frowned as she saw it, the black horse in the distance. Wiping down the front of her dress and adjusting her hair again, she put on her biggest, fakest smile for the man on the black horse. The man was a tall, gangly man, who wore a suit of the finest armor she had ever seen. At his hip, a sword hung without a sheath, a deadly reminder not to cross this man. A long, flowing red cape fluttered behind him, baring the sign of the Gerudo, the emblem of Dragmire. As impressive as his weapon and armor was, Malon knew better than to fear this man. His armor was shiny and new, and had not a single scratch on it. His sword was sharp as her tongue, having never been dulled by a fight. No, she wouldn't fear this man, for she had been in more fights than he, and with stronger opponents. Malon smiled brightly as he approached, bowing deeply to him. The man was rubbing his head, nursing what appeared to be a rather large bump.

"Why hello my lord! Pleasant day isn't it?" She asked, pretending not to notice the large welt on his forehead. The man on the black horse grumbled a response. Malon let an overly large frown fall to her face. "I'm afraid I didn't hear that my lord."  
"I said 'It's fine.' Where is Lord Ganondorf's money?" He snapped at the ranch girl before him. Malon reached to her belt, retrieving a bag of rupees. The man snatched the bag out of her hand, frowning darkly at the young woman. "There seem to be some…Hooligans around your ranch, miss Lon."  
"Are there? I'll have to have pop chase them off if I see any. If I may ask, what cause that little lump on your head there?" The man glared at Malon as if she herself had done it, and huffed at her.  
"That would be none of your business!" He snapped, putting the bag of rupees on his belt. He didn't check it. It seemed the man on the black horse wanted to be done with her and her home as soon as possible. "I'm assuming everything is ready for me?"  
"Of course my lord! I knew you were coming, so I took the liberty of-"  
"I don't care! Let's just hurry, I'd like to get this inspection over with, and return home." Malon dipped her head, smiling pleasantly.  
"Of course my lord."

Minutes later, the weekly inspection had finished, the man on the black horse had found nothing strange. Climbing back up on his horse, he gave a snort towards Malon, looking away.  
"I trust you **will **be sure to let us know of any actions against Lord Ganondorf." Though the man on the black horse asked this, it was worded as an order. Malon smiled simply in return, nodding her head.  
"Of course my lord. I am nothing but loyal to our Lord Ganondorf. I hope your return home fares well my lord." She bowed her head to the man. The man on the black horse ignored her, already looking towards castletown. Malon kept silent, her head down, and her eyes on him. The man waved her off, turning the horse. He didn't respond to the woman, stirring his horse into a gallop. Malon let out a sigh, shaking her head. She gave a short curse under her breath, wishing nothing but ill on the man who was galloping off on the horse her family had raised. She stood strait, crossing her arms. Now to deal with _him._

Without turning around, Malon sucked in a sharp breath of air.  
"Not so fast young man!" She heard the young one behind her suck in his own breath of air. Not in preparation, but surprise. "And where, exactly, do you think you're going young man?"  
"Ah-heh heh. Uh, I was just planning on going to get my chores done, and going strait to my room! I'm not really that hungry."  
"Oh, you _wish _that was all you were doing today!" Malon whirled around, placing her fists on her hips. The little, ten year old boy before her cowered, his bright blond hair, darkened by dirt, falling before his equally bright blue eyes, as if trying to hide them from her glare. His face came up in a sheepish, cheeky grin, one that Malon knew meant he was hoping his charm and cuteness would get him out of yet another jam. Malon also knew that he had a better chance of a dodongo running up to her and beginning a new roaring dance craze before scampering off again. His brown ranch-hand cloths had been ripped, and somehow, stained even darker than their original color. "Can you even _begin _to guess how much trouble you're in!" The child opened his mouth but Malon raised a finger. "No! No, you can't. Don't answer, just think. _Think _about what you're going to say first." The woman crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. The boy looked to be thinking, and eventually, somberly, nodded.  
"Alright. I've thought about it." He said slowly, very obviously practiced. "I am in a lot of trouble." Looking up at Malon's raised eyebrow, he nervously added: "A _lot_ of trouble." Malon's eyebrow remained raised, and the boy blinked. "A…_lot _of a _lot_ of trouble?"  
"Stop _trying_ to say how much trouble you're in. _I'll_ tell you. Let's start from the top, shall we son? You were out today, one of the days you're to be here all day." The boy quickly interrupted his mother, a slight smile on his face.  
"Yeah, but I was with Saria mom! You said I was allo-"  
"On days you're allowed to leave! That is when you're allowed to stay with her. And only after you ask permission! You snuck out, you scared me and your grandfather half to death! And to make things worse, threw a rock at the inspectors head!" The boy's eyes widened in shock. There was no way she could've known that!  
"B-But how'd you…?"  
"I'm your mother, It's my _job_ to know." Malon shot back with a smirk. "Now then, I'm going to need time to think of what punishment is good enough for all the trouble your in. In the meantime, you go strait to your room. Don't even think of looking at the horses, got it?" The boy nodded, keeping his head down, hoping his blond hair would obscure the glare he was constantly shooting at his mother, even as slowly made his way towards his house. Malon shook her head, crossing her arms. That boy was the spitting image of his father, right down to that defiant streak of his. It was a shame that was the precise reason they had to keep him hidden. Just like his father, her son adored running the fields, riding Epona. Malon chuckled to herself, looking up to the sky, and to the Goddesses. "You sure you didn't just send Link back as my child?" The woman gave a slight laugh to her own question to the Goddesses, shaking her head, and making her way back inside.

Later, inside his room, Link sat on his bed, his back against the wall, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. His punishment was simple, and yet deceptive. He was not allowed to help work in the fields at all. At first, this sounded great! However, he was also to be locked in his room. This was not so great. How was he going to survive a week of absolutely nothing! He sighed, looking down. A soft, musical chuckle rang out suddenly, causing the boy to jump and look up quickly. Standing against his wall, near his still closed window, stood a figure who's features were obscured by a red cloak and hood. The figure stood as tall as Link's mother, and the little bit of a face Link could see was turned up in an easy smile. Link grinned wide, hopping from his bed and running to the figure.  
"Snow!" He said happily, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame's waste. Snow laughed, wrapping arms around the boy. The voice that came out of the figure was familiar to Link, as he had heard it often in his life. It was like the essence femininity, soft and nurturing, always sounding like she had a laugh about to bubble out of her throat. It reminded Link of his mother, like his mother's voice, it was one of the voices that could calm him down and put him at peace no matter what was troubling him. Unlike his mother's, however, Snow's voice had never came against him in anger. She always seemed happy, and always seemed to appear when Link needed someone to talk to, or even someone to listen. Link looked up to the woman, who smiled down to him.  
"Hello Link. It looks like you're in a little bit of trouble." She said with a knowing smile. Link blinked and blushed a little, looking away.  
"I didn't do anything wrong…" He said quietly, letting the enigmatic woman go. Snow shook her head, simply smiling.  
"Well, if you didn't do anything wrong, maybe I came on the wrong day." The woman frowned suddenly. "I suppose I should leave th-"  
"No!" Link cut off, looking to her. "No, stay! I…uh…I kind of snuck out today. I wanted to visit Saria and play! I figured I could get out and stay gone for as long as I wasn't supposed to be seen, and be back before mom knew I was gone!"  
"And?" Snow prompted, the knowing smile returning to her soft lips.  
"And…I kinda threw a rock at the mean guys head." When Link saw Snow open her mouth, he quickly continued. "Why shouldn't I? He's so mean to mom and Grandpa, and he makes mom sad! I was just trying to scare him off! And I-"  
"Link!" Snow cut the boy off, laughing now. "You don't have to convince me you did right. I think you did a good job. That's why I'm going to reward you. Close your eyes, and let me see your hands."  
"Reward me?" Link grinned widely, but did what he was told, closing his eyes tight, and holding both hands before him. He felt a weight press into it, and heard Snow tell him he could open his eyes. In his hands was a small figure, a toy, carved in his likeness. Only he was an adult, with a sword and shield, and wearing what looked strangely like Saria's cloths. "Wow! Thank you Snow!"  
"Usual rules Link. Don't let your mom or Grandpa see it, alright? It's our secret. Your secret treasure."  
"Of course! I promise!"  
"Good. I've got some time, so want to play?" She asked, reaching into the folds of her cloak, and returning two more, generic looking figures, one a male, one a female.  
"You bet!"

Downstairs, Talon sighed, looking to his daughter.  
"The boy's talking to his imaginary friend again." Malon ignored her father, concentrating on her cooking. "Girl, I don't care how old you are, you listen to me when I'm talking to you."  
"Oh leave him alone dad. He's ten. It's fine."  
"Exactly Malon, he's ten, he shouldn't be having an imaginary friend at this age. When I was ten, I had long since given up imaginary friends for real friends." Malon looked over her shoulder at her father.  
"And how do you recommend he play with real friends when he has to be hidden all the time, just because he's the spitting image of his father? Dad, that 'Snow' is all he's got. Leave him alone." Talon looked to his daughter, and eventually gave a "Hmph", and crossed his arms.  
"He's _your_ son. But if it keeps up past fourteen, I'm going to get worried."

Later that evening, after dinner had come and gone, Link lay in his bed, his head resting on Snow's lap as the mysterious woman stroked his hair. Link drifted towards sleep, his mind at peace. His mother would be in soon, which inevitably meant Snow was leaving. Sure enough, the woman slowly began to speak.  
"Link, it's time for me to go."  
"Mmmmok." He mumbled sleepily. He'd rather her stay, but she'd be back, he knew it.  
"…I…won't be back for awhile Link. I've got…pressing business to attend to far away from this place." This thought pierced the veil of fatigue in the young boy, who quickly looked up to the woman. A few wisps of golden blond hair slipped out from the hood, a feature of the woman Link had never seen before.  
"How long will you be away Snow? Where are you going?"  
"I'm…simply going away Link. I'll be away for many years. I don't know when I'll see you next, but I guarantee it'll be a long time." Snow looked away from the boy, quickly tucking her hair back into the hood.  
"Snow…Why do you have to go?' Link asked quietly, turning his look away from the motherly figure. He didn't want her to go. He was young, and she was one of the three figures that he truly loved.  
"I'm sorry Link." The woman did truly sound sorrowful, like she wanted nothing more than to stay by Link, but she shook her head. "We all have our duties to the Goddesses."  
"I don't want you to go." Link whispered, his body suddenly feeling very heavy. He was tired before, but he didn't think he was this exhausted.  
"I know Link." The woman leaned down to the boy, kissing his forehead. As her lips left his head, Link nearly passed out. "Go to bed Link. And be good, for me and for your mother, alright?" The fatigue making him complacent, Link nodded, rolling over, moving from Snow's lap. Snow smiled to herself, then looked up at the door as she heard it begin to swing open…

Malon opened the door to her son's room, and blinked in surprise at what she saw. Never in her wildest dreams would she have expected to see what lay before her. In Link's room was Link. Already asleep, like a good boy. Never in ten years had that happened. Malon quickly decided not to hover in the doorway questioning it, and slowly approached her child. Giving Link a soft peck on the cheek, she smiled.  
"Good night, my little Hero." She whispered to her son. Link stirred, moving to his back in his sleep, and his face turned into a little smile. Malon's face mirrored her sons, a similar smile creeping onto her face, and made her way back out, closing the door as quietly as possible.


End file.
